A coisa mais bela do mundo
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Jehan só queria que o mundo enxergasse a beleza das coisas.


**Título: **A coisa mais bela do mundo  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Categoria: **MS, canon verse, slash  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Completa? **sim  
**Advertências: **não  
**Resumo: **Jean só queria que o mundo enxergasse a beleza das coisas.  
**N/A: **Fic escrita para o dia nacional da poesia (15 de março) e que eu só to postando agora por pura preguiça de mexer no , sorry

A reunião já tinha acabado e um por um, os amigos de l'ABC deixaram o bar. Courfeyrac permaneceu, resmungando que havia perdido seu chapéu. Ele se abaixou para procurá-lo embaixo da mesa, mas sua olhar convergiu para a figura sentada no fim de uma mesa, suspirando triste.

Courfeyrac engatinhou até ele e, apoiando-se ambas as mãos nos joelhos do poeta, ergueu-se de forma a morder-lhe o maxilar de forma brincalhona. Jehan tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, retribuindo o carinho com um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, e sorriu de leve, revelando apenas uma covinha tímida.

- Por que tão triste, mon amour? – Courfeyrac levantou-se apenas para sentar ao lado do namorado, abraçando-o forte, sua cabeça repousando na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro. – Apenas me diga o responsável, para eu poder estrangulá-lo.

Jehan riu, levemente embaraçado, e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, abaixando-se de modo a beijar-lhe os cachos.

- Mas a pena de um assassinato é prisão perpétua para você e uma vida solitária para mim.

- Presumindo que eu fosse pego. Você me subestima demais. – Reclamou, tentando manter o tom divertido, mas na verdade estava apreensivo, não era do feitio do loiro evitar um assunto. – Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? 

- Não é nada demais. – Jehan suspirou novamente e se afastou um pouco. – Grantaire me disse hoje que ele não pinta mais, que ele não sente mais desejo ou necessidade de retratar a beleza do mundo em suas telas, com seus pincéis. Ele diz que não consegue mais ver a beleza das coisas, e enquanto um pouco de cinismo pode fazer bem a mente, não acredito que faça ao coração. – Ele repetia as palavras que ouvira mais cedo, a preocupação evidente em sua voz. 

- Oh, meu caro. Algumas vezes você é ingênuo demais. – Courfeyrac se levantou e puxou a cadeira, para ficar frente a frente com o loiro. 

- Você acha que ele mentiu? 

- Eu acho e, se você pensar um pouco, talvez acabe por concordar. Talvez ele não pinte tanto quanto antigamente, talvez ele beba tanto que sua visão fique nublada e ele não consiga reconhecer as coisas belas que o cercam, mas ele ainda pinta. Ele pode não usar tanto vermelho, ou preto, ou verde, mas ele usa amarelo e azul, posso apostar com você, para retratar o cabelo e os olhos de Apollo. 

- Oh. – Jehan assentiu com a cabeça, digerindo a informação. – Mas eu ainda gostaria de fazê-lo ver, fazê-lo acreditar... 

- Grantaire pode ser cego à chama da revolução que queima dentro de todos nós, mas ele enxerga muito bem os perigos que nos espreitam melhor do que ninguém. – Courfeyrac mediu as suas palavras com cuidado. O grupo de amigos evitava tocar na hipótese de um fracasso, mas isso não impedia o moreno de pensar nela e de temê-la. Não conseguia suportar a ideia de que algo ruim pudesse acontecer ao jovem e inocente poeta a sua frente. 

- Eu sei. – Jehan respondeu, sua voz era tranquila e reconfortante. – Eu sei que ele está certo, no fundo do meu coração, e é isso que me deixa triste.

Courfeyrac estava prestes a retrucar quando sentiu o indicador do outro tocar-lhe os lábios, silenciando-o.

- Isso me deixa triste, mas é o que me faz lutar com vocês, por vocês, hoje e sempre. Talvez as palavras que eu venha escrevendo de um tempo para cá não sejam minhas, mas de Enjolras, só que está tudo bem, porque eu faço com amor.

Courfeyrac entrelaçou seus dedos nos deles e ergueu a mão do outro, levando-a aos lábios, onde depositou um pequeno beijo.

– Enquanto não conquistamos o amanhã que tanto almejamos, enquanto não conseguimos consertar o mundo, você pode escrever sobre o quão belos são meus lábios, meus olhos, meu cabelo, meu nariz... – Sorriu e se aproximou, encostando sua testa na dele.

- Sim, eu posso fazer isso, eu posso fazer isso para todo o sempre. – Jehan corou, oferecendo um sorriso tímido, _e era a coisa mais bela do mundo inteiro. _


End file.
